


Heat and Ice cream

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Chubby, Chubby Gabriel, Chubby Gabriel (Supernatural), Cute, Eating, Feeding, Food Porn, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer, Sweet Sam, Weight Gain, i cant write anything else than sad stuff or this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: It is a hot day and Gabriel wants ice cream- that is it basically.Stuffing, mentioned weight gain, feeding and supportive Sam, also chubby Gabriel!





	Heat and Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey--! 
> 
> Yeah I know that I promised a new chapter for "A ray of sunshine" and I will post that (soon) too. I am rather stressed lately because of School but I am sure that once all my grades are made up I will have time to write again.  
> I actually wrote this a month ago but only now edited it a Little, not happy with it but I thought you would deserve this Little treat ;) (ah joking haha).  
> But yeah, chubby Gabriel, stuffing.. the usual! Dont like? Dont read.

It was a particular hot day during the end of may and it sure as hell felt more like the middle of summer than anywhere in spring., a hot summer day actually but no it was still spring. The whole month had been filled with these unbearable days where you wished the winter back- okay no you did not but a few degrees less or at least a cold breeze would have done the job too. It was still in the morning and already far too hot.  
He did not fancy the hot weather all too much because he got far too hot and sweaty far too quickly and he did not like it when his clothes clung to him because they were so sweaty. It made him feel gross and really unattractive- if he had one turn off it would be sweat. But on the other hand.. the heat would mean that his boyfriend might walk around dressed in less than usual. After all the heat meant that Sam would get all overheated too and would remove his shirt or at least one of them. He always wore so many layers it really annoyed Gabriel sometimes but during summer he usually wore only a shirt and some jeans or shorts. Seeing Sam in only his shorts would be a plus for the current weather situation and he could not change it anyway- Gabriel just liked to complain about things from time to time.  
Today had just been unbearable till now, when he woke up, around 7 am it was far too early for a Saturday morning to already be awake. When he turned around to cuddle into his boyfriend- because hell he did not care how hot it was if he wanted to cuddle he would cuddle- Sam had already been gone on a run like he did everyday.   
He had managed to get Gabriel along with him once in a while but.. the smaller man did not fancy these kind of physical activities. He was simply a little too out of form to do them properly and enjoy them. Even if he were to be as fit as Sam, he did not think he could get the fun behind running till you were sweating like crazy on a day where you would do that just fine without any stimulation or moving at all.   
But staying in bed alone had not been an option for him and therefor he had pealed the blanket off of his body and slowly gotten up, rather drowsy as he had still been tired. They had stayed up a little late the previous day and he really could not understand why Sam was already out and running again. The fact that he had woken up meant that Sam had left only now and the door falling shut had startled him awake. 

That had been an hour ago and now he was freshly showered and clad in a fresh pair of boxers, he had not bothered with more clothes till now.   
And that was why, when Sam got back home he got greeted with a half naked boyfriend who was laying on the couch in a lazy manner, their air condition turned up to cool the living room down. Gabriel was already dozing again, his limps sprawled out comfortably. He was not exactly laying on his back but also not on his side, it was somewhere in between which only pronounced the belly he was spotting, also pronounced by the way his boxers dug into the soft skin of his hips and waist.  
It had gotten bigger over the last few months but neither of them did mind it.   
Sam adored the chub that grew there and Gabriel was content as long as he was being loved for who he was and hell- sticking to a diet was just too exhausting if he had to be honest. Sam could not resist to sit down next to him, trying not to wake him but luckily Gabriel was a deep sleeper and would not be waked this easily.   
He gently reached out to touch the softness that was on display so deliciously, he could not resist. His hands started to pet and gently touch his belly, cup the swell of it under his navel, noticing that he seemed to have gained a bit more again. He could not help but smile at that because his boyfriend looked so content and so happy... and he let this happen. 

Sam still could remember times where it ha not been like this and he was so glad that Gabriel could accept himself like he was because he sure as hell loved him no matter what, he loved every inch of chub and he loved every freckle on his boyfriends body.   
Gabriel had had a hard time in his past to accept himself and they had come a long way to have Gabriel be all content despite the good fifteen pounds of extra weight that he carried and it did not look like it would stay that little- judging by his eating habits he would gain more. Not that he would mind it- quiet the contrary actually. Sam did like it. Sam actually loved it if he had to be honest- he had always been drawn in by the softness of a belly or the plushness of an ass-   
yeah maybe he was a chubby chaser but it was not like he would actively make his boyfriend gain weight- okay he did not make him lose any either and he definitely had nothing against more of Gabriel and he more than once spoiled him with treats but sh-  
For him it only meant that he would have more Gabriel, more of the beautiful man that he adored and loved no matter what. And as long as he had no health risks or problems and accepted himself Sam saw no problem in letting Gabriel gain a bit of weight. 

While he had been lost in thoughts Sam had started to cradle and rub the belly, brushing his fingers over the soft skin and flesh, dipping into the softness of it occasionally until he reached those soft sides, squeezing his love handles slightly, engorged by the fact that this beautiful man was actually his boyfriend to love. But at some point Gabriel woke up again, blinking quickly and smiling up at his lover. “Hey Sammy,” he greeted in a still sleepy voice and lazily sat up to kiss him. Sam leaned down a little to meet the other´s lips and smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him and gently but quickly lifted him on his lap as if he weighted nothing. Gabriel let out a squeak into the kiss and squirmed a little but then laughed and leaned his forehead against Sams, grinning a little. “Damn Sammy.. “ he chuckled and kissed him again before the taller could even attempt at a reply. When they broke apart again Gabriel slipped off of his lap and laughed, “go and take a shower babe I will be outside.” Sam rose an eyebrow at that but did not comment it- his boyfriend going outside to lay in their garden at a temperature like this? Something had to be in the mind of him and Sam knew it but he only grinned and nodded. This sounded good- he would get to see his gorgeous boyfriend all sprawled out in the sun after all!

As Sam made his way to their bathroom to grab fresh clothes Gabriel stuck to his word more or less and took a trip to the kitchen to fetch something before he walked outside. And while Sam took a quick cold shower to wash the sweat off and cool down a little Gabriel had sprawled out on the grass, his eyes closed and the ice cream container laying next to him Hands crossed behind his head and head titled up to the sun, he looked like a cat, taking a sunbath. He only did this for a good minute and then rolled onto his side, breaking the lid of the cold goodness and taking the soon he had brought outside with him to spoon it into his mouth. It was a family sized package of ice cream with three different flavours and Gabriel started out with vanilla because he liked this one the least, he made quick work of it. And when Sam came into the garden only clad in shorts he as already halfway through the strawberry flavoured one too. 

Sam had to pause a second to take the view of his chubby boyfriend laying in the sun and eating ice cream in- a treat to the taller´s eyes. With a smug little grin Gabriel looked up at him and just shoved another spoonful of it in his mouth, licking the spoon unnecessarily clean. Sam groaned at that and quickly sat down next to him, taking the container and the spoon too. Gabriel did not have objections and as Sam began feeding the rest of it to him he could not help the soft moans and other sounds of enjoyment left him. It was not long before it was empty and the whole family sized thing was now in his belly that looked rounder than before, fuller. Sam quickly pressed his lips to the smaller´s again, licking stray ice cream from his lips and therefor teasing him. Gabriel moaned against his lips and then chuckled. “Damn Sammy.” he said for the second time today, laughing. “You know how to make me fall in love with you even more don´t you?” he asked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. Sam smiled at that and brushed his thumb over the smaller´s cheek, humming. “Of course I do but you make me fall in love with you harder and harder everyday. You are so very gorgeous Gabriel..” and to empathize his words he gently rested a hand on the others belly, fingers caressing the skin rubbing and petting again. Gabriel sighed at that and leaned into the touch, enjoying the attention.   
Then he had an idea and stood up again leaving his boyfriend to pout and look after him. “I will be right back sweetie I´ll just get something real quick.” and with that he walked back inside.   
Gabriel titled his head and then waited, flopping down again, this time running his own fingers over the obvious swell of his belly, even dipping his fingers in the softness of his love handles, he sighed in content.   
Sam loved him like this and he enjoyed the softness too, life could not be better. Only... he reconsidered his decision when Sam came back out with a very thick looking milkshake. 

Gabriel rose an eyebrow and sat up again, stretching his arms over his head, yawning before he settled back down and waited for Sam to sit down next to him again. Which Sam did. The taller man hold it out for him and he took it curiously, a questioning look on his face to which Sam could only smile. “You're adorable all confused like this- I though that maybe you would like some more?”   
His voice had dropped an octave now and Gabriel could only lick his lips, nodding slightly. He knew that tone of voice all too well. It did not always have to hold the promise of sex afterwards but maybe just a very sensual act. It often meant that Sam wanted him to eat- for him. That Sam wanted Gabriel to stuff himself full of food or whatever he had brought the smaller man. That Sam wanted to see him all rounded out and getting fatter for him.   
They did things like that from time to time as Sam loved to see his boyfriend full and stuffed and oh so very content. It made him happy to have a happy Gabriel.  
Gabriel then took the straw and started to suck on it, moaning at the taste. It was good- chocolaty and even more rich than he had assumed at first. He took sip after sip, eyes fixed on Sam.   
“There's chocolate ice cream.. a bit of vanilla, heavy cream, milk and..more cream in it,” he whispered lowly, watching Gabriel gulp the shake down. That would explain the richness and the good taste- 

While Gabriel continued to drink Sam slowly reached a hand out to rest it on his stomach again, feeling it expand with every gulp, biting his lip slightly.  
He slowed down after a while but with the way Sam rubbed his belly and prodded at it he could not help it but managed to swallow it all down, panting slightly. “I swear you want me to get really fat-” he mumbled and licked his lips clean of the stickiness left after drinking down such a shake. Sam laughed at that but blushed a little too.   
“You do happen to know that I enjoy this and would not mind if you gained, or lost- As long as you are happy baby so am I. But you looked like you could have some more.. would not want you to starve after all.” he said with a wink, flirting with him in a teasing manner and leaned down to press a kiss to the others now stuffed belly.   
Gabriel laughed and nodded, “I know and you know that I can´t resist you or sweets and you giving me sweets? Hell- I wish I could resist but I really can not. So you should be careful what you give me or I will really end up fat,” he teased right back and then leaned up to kiss him again, his lips still tasting of chocolate.   
Gabriel moaned into the kiss and sighed, pressing close to Sam. When they broke apart again the taller made him lay down and cuddled up to him from behind, hand resting on his stomach, rubbing and petting it. Soon Gabriel dozed off again, it was warm enough outside to sleep there and it was definitely comfortable to have your boyfriends chest pressed against your back and his hands on your belly. He was absolutely and completely content, feeling adored and loved by this gorgeous man.   
And Sam felt the exact same about Gabriel, soon dozing off too as he enjoyed this a lot too. Maybe he would get him more ice cream later and see what the sweet treat would do to his boyfriends body... after all he did not mind the gain at all and Gabriel did not seem to mind it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos, comments etc are always welcomed and give me motication to be honest.
> 
> got any requests? I am thinking about opening a sabriel/destiel request thread. I am willing to write anything but I think I will not go over 1000 words per prompt more like 800-1000.  
> If anyone is interested, just tell me!
> 
> Go find me on Tumblr: Gabrielsammysangel


End file.
